


An extreme action for a simple solution

by JadeEmerald



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Klaus is a drug addict and his family is tired of it deciding to ignore him more than help but there's still one that has a rather unusual plan to get him clean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is alternate universe where they have no powers also Ben and Dave are both in it and alive. I don't really like most of what I write but I hope to grow with it and get better and hope others enjoy it still.

The Hargreeves were a large family of 7 siblings all adopted by a vindictive abusive cunt of a man named Reginald. He seemingly adopted them for the joy of having a group of kids to torture but then he finally died and the family made it out alive though not without their personal scars. 

Though they got through everything together there was one thing that never changed. Klaus is a drug addict. They all tried to help but he always went back to it. Currently he was passed out on the living room floor. Ben placed a pillow under his head and covered him up when Luther walked over. 

" Why do you keep bothering with this Ben?"

Ben shrugged 

"He's still our brother. No matter how fucked up he is."

They heard Klaus giggle and he looked up at them from the floor. 

"I resent that remark."

Ben just rolled his eyes and helped Klaus stand while Luther left to do who knows what. 

" You really should stop this shit Klaus, you're going to kill yourself. "

" Would that really be so bad?"

Ben felt like he had just been punched. Klaus had to be joking right?

" Dude don't talk like that you can't be serious. "

Klaus shot him a grin that didn't quite meet his eyes and shook his head. 

" No of course I'm not, you know me I'm never serious. Now if you'll excuse me I'm not nearly high enough right now. "

Klaus left to go to his room while Ben stood there stunned. He had to so something fast.  
He called a family meeting with everyone except Klaus, he rarely showed up for them anyways so it wouldn't seem odd that Ben just didn't tell him about it. 

"We have to do something about Klaus."

Luther shook his head. 

"We already have, multiple times. He's a lost cause on a destructive path and I'm done following him through it."

"Luther please, we've always helped each other through everything. If one of us stumbles then another of us catches them. Klaus is stumbling, he's too heavy for just me now I need to help. Please."

Ben stared at the rest of them pleading when Diego spoke up. 

" Yeah alright, I'm in."

Vanya nodded and agreed to help too though the rest stayed quiet but Ben took what he could get. Maybe the others could still come around later. 

Ben, Vanya, and Diego immediately started thinking up ways to fix Klaus once and for all this time. But it started to look hopeless, they were going through ideas only to realise they had already tried it, Ben was beginning to feel desperate. Everyone had already gone to bed and he finally realized what he had to do, he just hoped he didn't do it all for nothing. 

The next morning Klaus had woke up and opened his drawer where he kept his pills. They weren't there. Opened the next drawer, no needles, no pot, everything's gone. Klaus felt pure panic he ran downstairs to confront everyone but when he got to the living room he froze. 

He found bags of what should of had his stash in it but they were all empty, then he saw Ben on the couch. There was a needle in his arm, and empty bottle of pills in his hand. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, his skin was pale, too pale and he was cold to the touch. Klaus screamed. 

"Ben! Oh fuck no no no please Ben no. Help! You guys we need some fucking help now!" 

Luther was down first and his eyes widened in fear. He grabbed Klaus by his shirt. 

" What the hell did you do Klaus?" 

"I didn't go shit man! Get off me and fucking help!"

Allison had let out a small gasp at what she saw she yelled at Luther to let Klaus go and called an ambulance. 

Klaus held Ben and sobbed, he hoped the ambulance made it on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short I might add to it later or make the next chapter a good bit longer just wanted to put out that Ben was alive and everything and so sorry if it is too short next chapter wont be maybe.

The hospital was never a place Klaus felt comfortable in. They were to quiet and to clean and he hated them. Yet here he was sitting in a waiting room with his family feeling terrified.It had been 2 hours since the ambulance got Been and noone so much as looked his way to say anything. What could be said anyways? A doctor finally walked over. 

" We managed to revive your brother, thigh he's not out of the woods yet and the lasting affects of the amount of drugs he ingested could still pose a serious problem. For now though he's awake and asking for you."

They all stood up but the doctor stopped them saying he requested to only see Klaus first. Luther's face turned red with anger. 

"He's the reason any of this happened! There's no way I'm letting him in there alone."

But Klaus had already headed for the room he didn't care what Luther thought he needed to see Ben. When he got to the room Ben gave him a weak yet still powerful stare but all he could do is hug his brother. He needed proof he really was ok.

" What were you doing man, why would you do that?"

"You needed to see what you're doing to yourself Klaus nothing else got through to you."

Klaus shook his head, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Ben, you just died. You were fucking dead! Do you know how likely you could of stayed that way? And for what to teach me a lesson? You're unbelievable."

Ben sat up a little straighter and took a breath. He couldn't back down not now not when he'd done everything possible to get through to Klaus. This had to work. 

" You could die too Klaus. "

Klaus rolled his eyes and Ben sighed but kept going.

" Don't you get it man? Just because you don't care what happens doesn't mean nobody else does. I literally just died for you, you need help Klaus and if that means I have to do this again and again until you finally get the help you need then I will. So either you get your shit together or there's gonna be two junkies in the family now."

Klaus was crying. He never cried and yet that seems like the only thing he's done all day. He took a deep breath trying to process what Been was saying. Get clean or be the reason your brother dies. Those were his choices and he hated both, but one was clearly worse than the other. 

"Alright, you win Ill do it Ill get clean."

Ben stared at him hard. He stared looking for any signs that Klaus was lying or just going to go get high again right after all this. 

"Good. You know it's not gonna be easy right? You need to do this Klaus. Whatever it takes and I'll help how I can but you have to see this through this time."

Klaus nodded and Ben gave him a huge grin. He was tired and he felt worse than he ever had in his life but it was all worth it now. He was saving his brother. They talked a little more and Then Ben needed to see the others before he needed more rest so Klaus left to go back home still processing everything. He was sure he'd have to avoid Luther a while after this but the rest might still talk to him. 

He threw himself on his bed he closed his eyes and figured the withdrawal would start soon. It was going to be bad he knew it but once he was out of it all he had to do was stay clean. He laughed a little at that, it sounded so easy, like it was a simple thing to do but it was going to be the hardest thing he'd done. He wasn't putting Ben through this again though so no matter how much he wanted to get high he couldn't no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably another pretty short chapter I just write things as they come to me and stop when they do so I'm really sorry if my chapters aren't long enough I'll try to work on it better.

Klaus woke in a sweat covered pain filled panic. He rolled off his bed onto the floor and tried not to scream out. This was his mess after all, he didn't figure anyone would be in a hurry to help anyways. He had tried getting clean a few times before when the rest of his siblings had tried to be there for him but he would relapse and when his family stopped caring so did he. He tried to sit up but every little movement was torture. Everything was fucked and he just hoped he could pass out from the pain soon though part of him knew he didn't actually deserve any kind . of relief from this. He heard a soft voice call out to him and quiet as it was still startled him he looked to see his sister Vanya standing in his doorway face filled with concern.

" I heard screaming."

Well shit. So much for not stirring up more worries.

He tried to wave her fears away but she was already next to him now she sat him up and helped him drink some water. He leaned against her a little trying to get his breathing under control. He felt her start to rub gentle circles on his back trying to calm him and he supposed it was nice even if it wasn't helping that much right now he was surprised by just how much it helped to have company through it.

" I know it probably doesn't feel like it right now but this is a good thing." 

Klaus managed a small smile and rested his head on Vanya's shoulder. She was probably right. Though nothing about it seemed good to him but he had promised Ben, and if he didn't do this Ben was gonna ruin his life.. just for Klaus. It made him feel weird, he didn't understand why Ben was risking everything for a drugged out fuck up like him brother or not, guess that was just love for you though. 

At some point he must of dosed off because he had woken up back on his bed and Vanya wasn't there now. The shaking and pain had calmed some and he managed to get himself downstairs and to the kitchen where Vanya and Five were. Five was a bit younger than the rest of them but from how he talked he usually came off much older than he actually was. His name wasn't really Five but he insisted on being called that, he hadn't wanted anything from their bastard of a "father" including a name. Klaus sat next to Five and and soon as he did Vanya placed a plate in front of him with eggs and waffles and he gave her a grateful look before digging in not sure when it was he ate last. They ate in silence which Klaus was thankful for since he still had a horrible headache though the food seemed to help some.

" How'd I get back in bed?"

"Diego helped me put you there. Figured it'd be better than leaving you on the floor."

Klaus nodded. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and laid his head down hoping he wasn't about to lose his breakfast. Last night had been the worst of it but he still wasn't home free yet plus he still had to stay clean after all of this which was not going to be easy. Five placed an open notepad in front of Klaus. It had a few different addresses written on it and different times written and circled Klaus looked at Five.

" I went looking around a found a few different places for group meetings, support type groups for addicts. We're taking you. You can pick your favorite and stick with it or join all of them."

Klaus wasn't sure how to respond to this. On one hand there was no way in hell he was going to open himself up to a room full of strangers and talk about his feelings with people no better off than he was.. but on the other hand Five's tone of voice told him this wasn't exactly a choice, and it was either this or probably rehab. And he had been there enough times for them all to know that wouldn't do anything. He looked at the first time circled, it was in an hour. He sighed and got up to get ready. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I might get out of character of everyone through the story but hopefully it's still a decent read.

Coffee, cookies, and a room filled with chairs with people in them Klaus had never met before took up his entire day. This was his third and last stop. The first time were seemingly the same except this place had a different energy to it more relaxed and inviting and then there was the next person to speak to the room. He used to be part of the army when a leg injury and a couple break downs sent him back home, he'd turned to drugs to try to help cope with things but he had been 2 years sober now and still never missed a meeting and his life was much better. His name was Dave and he was beautiful. 

Klaus stood when it was asked who wanted to share next. He hadn't shared at the other groups but he liked this one better so far, besides this was his last stop and if didn't give it a real chance his family was going to be pissed or at least Ben would. Klaus walked in front of everyone and took a breath. 

"Hi, I'm Klaus and I am less then 24 hours sober. Wouldn't be at all if it weren't for my brother Ben. I'm doing this for him, only him really. You see he used up all my stuff and I mean he literally used it, killed him. They revived him at the hospital but... Well I'm doing this for him. So, yeah, thanks."

He stepped away he hadn't even begun to share what he probably would but he figured he'd baby step it, he'd get used to it and open up and maybe it really would help, not yet though. He had thought about leaving now but then Dave sat next to him. 

" Hey, first time here?"

Klaus nodded and Dave gave his shoulder a pat. 

"Well we're certainly happy to have you Klaus. I'm sorry about your brother. Is he okay?"

" Yeah, I think so. Suppose to visit him tomorrow." 

" That's great. Look we have these meetings every week. I think it'd be really good to see you back."

Klaus nodded again. It's not like he had a choice not really. 

Dave smiled and shook his hand before going back to where he was seated before and even though they had only just met something about Dave stole Klaus's breath away. Diego had picked him up to go home. 

"So, you going to go back to any of them?"

" Yeah that last one I think.. it was alright. "

The rest of the drive was mostly silent. Diego hadn't really said much at all to Klaus lately and Klaus didn't really blame him for it. What was there to say anyways? He knew they didn't believe he would stick with it, but this time was different. The next day he went to see Ben but stopped at the hospital gift shop first maybe he'd fine something Ben would like. He looked through almost every self before he saw a cute little stuffed ghost toy he grabbed that and some balloons and went to the register to see a familiar face smiling at him. " Hi Dave, you volunteer here?" Dave's smile grew a little wider and he nodded. " Gives me something to do, helps me feel usual. Guess you're visiting you brother?" " Yeah figure I'd get him something nice, my fault he's here and all that."

" Hey, so I get off here after 5 if you wanna maybe do something?"

Klaus grinned "Definitely. "

Ben smiled when he walked in and gave him the gifts he bought. They talked about meetings Klaus would be going back to and how Ben's recovery was which he was doing good with getting better faster than expected. A little over an hour passed when Klaus got ready to leave. " Leaving already?" Klaus turned and gave Ben a bright smile. " I have a date. " He promised to visit longer next time and left to get ready to meet Dave. "


End file.
